warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Achievements
A number of Achievements may be attained in Tyrant for completing Missions, Arena Participation, Advancement, and individual Battle Accomplishments. Missions The following achievements are attainable: *'Taskmaster': Complete 5 Missions. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Veteran': Complete 10 Missions. Rewards: + 150 gps *'Honorable Commander': Complete 20 Missions. Rewards: + 200 gps *'Completionist': Complete 50 Missions. Rewards: + 1000 gps *'Prestigious Leader': Complete 100 Missions. Rewards: + 5000 gps *'Conquerer': Complete 500 Missions. Rewards: Aegis *'Supreme Warlord': Complete 1000 Missions. Rewards: Hunter Arena The following achievements are attainable: *'Arena Victor': Win 25 battles against other players. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Arena Veteran': Win 50 battles against other players. Rewards: + 625 gps *'Arena Champion': Win 100 battles against other players. Rewards: + 3000 gps *'Arena Destroyer': Win 500 battles against other players. Rewards: + 5000 gps *'Arena Warlord': Win 1000 battles against other players. Rewards: Sand Crawler *'Arena Emperor': Win 5000 battles against other players.Rewards: Dozer Tank Rise to Power The following achievements are attainable: *'Rise to Power': Reach level 4. Rewards: + 1000 gps *'Rise to Power 2': Reach level 6. Rewards: + 2500 gps *'Rise to Power 3': Reach level 10. Rewards: + 5000 gps Advancement The following achievements are attainable: *'Advancement': Buy a Bronze Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Advancement': Buy a Silver Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Advancement': Buy a Gold Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps *'Advancement': Buy a Enclave Pack. Rewards: + 50 gps Battle Oriented The following achievements are attainable for any battle: *'Battle Master': Kill at least 5 Assault Units in one Battle and Win. Rewards: +100 gps *'Sky Control': Kill at least 3 Flying Units in 1 Battle and Win. Rewards: + 150 gps *'Demolition': Destroy at least 3 Structures in 1 Battle and Win. Rewards: + 250 gps *'Spare The Troops': Win a battle without killing an Assault card. Rewards: + 300 gps *'Defensive Minded': Win a battle using Counter and Regenerate. Rewards: + 500 gp *'Resiliant:' Win a battle using Evade, Regenerate, Jam and Immobilize. Rewards: ''+ 2000 gps *'CHARGE!:' Win a battle using Crush, Flurry and Rally. ''Rewards: ''+ 2000 gps *'Xeno Sympathizer': Win a battle using Mimic, Immobilize, and Fear. ''Rewards: Skullkeeper *'Skill Connoisseur': Win a battle using Strike, Heal, Jam, Rally, and Weaken. Rewards: Chaos Wave *'Lucky Streak': Use Jam at least 5 times in a battle and win. Rewards: + 750 gps *'Can't Touch This:' Win a battle after using Evade 5 times. Rewards: + 2500 gps *'Crushing Victory': Win a battle after using Crush 3 times. Rewards: ''+ 3000 gps *'Front-Line Pressure': Win 10 battles attacking at least 25 times in each battle. ''Rewards: + 2000 gps *'Limited Support': Win a battle using Only 1 Assault card. Rewards: Immortal Arena Battles The following achievements are attainable for Arena battles: *'Conserving Ammo:' Win 10 battles against players, attacking no more than 5 times in each battle. Rewards: +2500 gps *'Super Structure': Play at least 5 Structures in 1 Arena Battle and Win. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Battle Medic': Play at least 3 Medics in 1 Arena Battle and Win. Rewards: + 750 gps *'Air Raid': Use Strike at least 5 times in 1 Arena Battle and win. Rewards: +500 gps *'Bloodthirsty Companion': Win an Arena battle using Leech and Siphon. Rewards: Blood Wall *'Supply Lines': Use Heal at least 5 times in 1 Arena Battle and Win. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Encouraging War Cry': Use Rally at least 5 times in 1 Arena battle and win. Rewards: + 500 gps *'Copycat': Use Mimic at least 5 times in an Arena battle and win. Rewards: + 1000 gps *'Action Hero': Play at least 3 Action Cards in an Arena battle and win. Rewards: + 2000 gps *'Fear the Reaper:' Beat a player after using Fear 5 times. Rewards: + ''1000 gps Mission Battles The following achievements are attainable for Mission battles: *'Brute Strength': Win 10 Missions using only the Basic Attack. (Cards with nothing extra like Weaken and Strike). ''Rewards: + 200 gps *'Standard Conqueror': Complete all Missions associated with the Standard set. (Through Mission 28) Rewards: Jet Trooper *'Typhon' s Conqueror': Complete All Missions associated with the Enclave set (Through Missions 41). Rewards: Rifter *'Nexus Conqueror': Complete all Missions associated with the Nexus set. (Through Mission 66) Rewards: Poseidon *'Slow Roll:' Beat Mission 1, but not before turn 27. Rewards: ''+ 2000 gps *'Deny Support': Play at least 2 Medics in Mission 24 or higher, and win without using Heal, Leach, Siphon, or Regenerate. ''Rewards: + 2000 gps *'One-Hit Kill': Defeat Mission 24 or higher playing only 1 Assault card, using Rally 5 times, and only attacking once. Rewards: Venomous Raptor + 4000 gps *'Fists of Flurry:' Defeat Mission 24 or higher using Flurry 5 times. Rewards: + 2000 gps *'Nexus Heavy Hitters': Win Mission 42 or higher with Heavy Gunner, Mobile Magnacannon, Blight Crusher, and Merciless Invader. Rewards: Xaedan + 1000 gps *'Full Circle': Play Infantry during Mission 28 and win. Rewards: + 2000 gps *'No-Fly Zone:' Beat Mission 58 without any of your units activating a 'Flying' skill. Rewards: ''+ 1000 gps *'Story Mode - Raider's Unite': Win Mission 64 using at least one of Mobile Magnacannon, Fury Walker, Scropinox, Hydroblade and APC. ''Rewards: Bulldozer + 1000 gps *'Speedy Cyprion': Beat Mission 17 by turn 15. Rewards: + 1000 gps *'Speedy Blackmarsh': Beat Mission 23 by turn 15. Rewards: +2000 gps *'Speedy Swamps': Beat Mission 28 by turn 15. Rewards: + 3000 gps *'Speedy Red Sands': Beat Mission 35 by turn 13. Rewards: + 3000 gps *'Speedy Wastelands': Beat Mission 41 by turn 9. Rewards: Anvil + 5000 gps *'Speedy Sulfuris': Beat Mission 53 by turn 13. Rewards: +1000 gps *'Speedy Odeus': Beat Mission 59 by turn 11. Rewards: +3000 gps *'Speedy Blightlands': Beat Mission 66 by turn 9. Rewards: Stealthy Niaq + 5000 gps *'Nest Annihilator:' Beat the mission "Bloodthirsty Nest 3" and destroy all Assault cards and Structures in the opponent's deck. Rewards: +3000 gps *'Xeno Annihilator:' Beat the mission "Xeno Invasion 3" and destroy all Assault cards and Structures in the opponent's deck. Rewards: +3000 gps *'Traitor Annihilator:' Beat the mission "Imperial Traitors 3" and destroy all Assault cards and Structures in the opponent's deck. Rewards: +3000 gps *'Elite Annihilator:' Beat the mission "Halcyon's Elite 3" and destroy all Assault cards and Structures in the opponent's deck. Rewards: +3000 gps *'Homeland Annihilator:' Beat the mission "Homeland Defenders 3" and destroy all Assault cards and Structures in the opponent's deck. Rewards: +3000 gps *'Creature Annihilator:' Beat the mission "Creature Combo 3" and destroy all Assault cards and Structures in the opponent's deck. Rewards: +3000 gps Reputation related The following achievements are attainable: *'Honored Vanguard': Play the cards “Zealot” “Marine” and have “Eva” as your Commander in Mission 10 and win. (Card costs: -12250 gps) Rewards: +13000 gps *'Honored Champions': Play the cards “Impulse Walker” “Exterminator” and “Skycom” in Mission 18 and win. (Card costs: -8150 gps) Rewards: +10000 gps *'Honored Shield': Play the cards “Moloch” “Bolide Walker” and have “Dalia” as your Commander in Mission 28 and win. (Card costs: -9350 gps) Rewards: +12000 gps *'Honored Outriders': Play the cards “Ghost” “Massive Assault” and “Pathrazer” in Mission 41 and win. (Card costs: -10950 gps) Rewards: +15000 gps *'Honored Protectorate': Play the cards “Fortified Extractor” “Sarcous Grub” and “Pyro Rig” in Mission 38 and win. (Card costs: -10100 gps) Rewards: +14000 gps *'Honored Forsaken': Play the cards “Assembly Plant” “Vorpal Tank” and “Tactical Infiltrator” in Mission 53and win. (Card costs: -14750 gps) Rewards: +16000 gps *'Honored Purge': Play the cards “Irradiated Infantry” “Sky Watcher” and “Pummeller” in Mission 66 and win. (Card costs: -14750 gps) Rewards: +16000 gps Category:Tyrant